The One That I Want
by Fluro-Green Skittles
Summary: 'He could almost still feel the electricity beneath his skin from the touch. He thought he had seen something then, in Kenickie's eyes. He thought he had seen his feelings mirrored back. Then they had split apart, combing their hair and trying to act cool, and neither one of them had mentioned it since.' Danny/Kenickie pairing, nobody else seems to have noticed the chemistry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first FanFiction so please let me know what you think :) Constructive criticism is also welcome! Enjoy...**

Sure. He'd changed for her. He wanted to express his 'love'. Wanted her to trust him. More than that, he wanted the _others_ to trust him. Wanted _him_ to trust him. Now she was standing there wearing spray-on pants and asking him to be exactly like he was before. She was flipping her hair and running her hands up and down her sides, grinning at him like this was just what he wanted. To be fair, that's just the impression he had intended to give her, but she wasn't supposed to _act on it_.

Danny chose Sandy for a reason. She was safe. So polite and modest and naïve. She would be pleased, and a little embarrassed, if he even held her hand. She was content with the way things were over the summer and certainly didn't _expect_ anything from him. He was supposed to be seen to be pushing her, seen to be _wanting_ her, and she was meant to pull away, always springing back because her love was eternal. Now she wasn't pulling away. She was coming right towards him and he had nothing to do but put his arms around her, looking over her shoulder at the real love of his life. Not that he noticed, of course. He was too distracted by Rizzo's tongue.

Danny thought there had been moments. When Kenickie asked him to be his lieutenant and thunder road, then they hugged, that was a moment. He could almost still feel the electricity beneath his skin from the touch. He thought he had seen something then, in Kenickie's eyes. He thought he had seen his feelings mirrored back. Then they had split apart, combing their hair and trying to act cool, and neither one of them had mentioned it since.

Now, feeling hopeless and dejected, Danny untangled himself from Sandy and, with one last glance at Kenickie, left the crowded lawn and moved out towards the carpark. His head was spinning, trying to figure it all out. What if people had noticed the way that he had shied away from Sandy? Could she have noticed, or the other T-Birds? What if _he _had noticed? But no, he hadn't been looking.

It had taken Danny far to long to come to terms with his feeling for Kenickie, to see them for what they were, and it had left him with very little confidence in his future. Where was he to go from here? What do people do when they're in love with people that don't, and can never, love them back? He stopped by Kenickie's car, which the gang had named 'Greased Lightning', and slumped against the bonnet. It wasn't until he had stopped walking, silent but for his thoughts, that he heard familiar footsteps behind him.

**To be continued... Please review and tell me if it's any good and, more importantly, if it's worth continuing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here's the second chapter. Much more interaction this time because I was getting sick of all the angst :D**

Turning, Danny saw the face that his mind told him he least wanted to see. Every other part of his body was telling him that he wanted to see him more than anybody else in the world.

Pale hair gelled back above a raised forehead. Deep brown eyes looking directly into his. He had to look up a little to see him because Kenickie was the taller of the two, but not by much. Danny imagined tilting his head up ever so slightly to connect his lips to the ones above him, usually wrapped around a cigarette or grinning lopsidedly but now twisted into an expression of concern. He shook the thought from his mind and tried to act casual.

'What you doing here?' he asked, a little too harshly.

'I just came to... well, to see if you... don't worry. It's stupid.'

He turned to leave and Danny felt a stab of rejection. He reached out and placed a hand on Kenickie's shoulder, turning him round. A moment later he realised that his hand had remained against the leather shoulder of Kenickie's jacket and quickly removed it, lest it be 'mistaken' for a sign of affection.

'Don't go! You're my best friend, you can talk about anything. Is this about Rizzo? Did something happen?' he sounded a little too hopeful.

There was a moment of hesitation. Danny's eyes were caught in Kenickie's gaze. He was mesmerised and couldn't look away. The air was thick and the space between them was smaller than usual. Danny's head was spinning from the proximity. He almost couldn't hold himself back. The silence lasted a second or two too long.

'No, it isn't about Rizzo, it's about you. Surprised you never saw it really. I always thought you were the smart one, y'know, deep down. Always thought you'd figure it out. Sometimes I thought you felt the same but then you'd...'

There was a pause and a worried expression passed over Kenickie's face. It was like his mouth had been working on autopilot ad his brain had just caught up and figured out what he was saying. His mouth was closed tightly now. He wasn't going to finnish the sentence of his own accord. Danny, on the other hand, had experienced an extreme increase in confidence. He was fairly sure he knew what Kenickie was going to say, the way he stumbled over the words, said 'felt the same', the way his eyes kept darting to Danny's lips. Of course, this may be wishful thinking but it had given him a glimmer of hope and he was going to hold onto it until it was crushed beyond repair. This half-sentence, the look in his eyes, it was all the motivation Danny needed. He moved a little closer to Kenickie and licked his lips for good measure before he spoke. Kenickie shivered a little.

'Then I'd what? Go on, there's nothing you could say that would change anything.'

'Then you'd...' another pause. A gulp. Speaking so quickly Danny barely caught the words. 'Then you'd go off with Sandy and I knew you didn't. It wasn't like with me and Rizzo, because she was just there for the sake of it, to feel normal and... keep up appearances and stuff, but not Sandy. You talked about her all the time and it was _emotional _so I knew it wasn't the same thing. You felt about her the way I felt about you.'

He stopped and Danny could almost see the words in his head as he ran back over what he had said. The horror as the realisation dawned that he had revealed too much. He opened his mouth to speak again, maybe to take it back, but Danny cut him off.

'I hope not, because I don't care about her. I mean, I _care_, but not like a care about you. I think of her as a friend. Or an acquaintance maybe. A friendly acquaintance? It doesn't matter. Either way, I like you a whole lot more...'

He was rambling and decided that talking wasn't working for him. He would try another approach. He would_ show_ him what he meant. He brought his lips up to Kenickie's to cut off his own sentence, which was going nowhere in particular. For a moment, Kenickie froze. Danny didn't know if it was shock or disgust. Had he misinterpreted everything? Was it possible that Kenickie meant something else?

Then he relaxed and started to kiss him back. Danny had never felt anything like it. Sure, he'd kissed people before but only ever girls and that wasn't the same. The lips against his now were rougher than what he was used to and tasted natural, not flavoured by make-up. He felt Kenickie's hands around his waist and brought his own hands up behind Kenickie's neck, interlinking his fingers.

The kiss became more passionate as both boys became more confident. Kinickie guided Danny backwards onto the bonnet of Greased Lightning and ran his tongue along Danny's lips. Danny opened his mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss, tilting his head back a little and twining his fingers in Kenickie's hair. He felt hands lift his shirt ever so slightly, running along his stomach. The electricity of skin on skin, lips on lips, hearts beating together erratically.

It was over as quickly as it had begun. A stolen moment. They stayed where they were for a while, looking at each other, catching their breath. Slowly, they returned to standing, straightened their clothes and hair, smiled at one another.

'See,' said Danny, 'nothing to worry about.'

Danny leaned over to kiss him again and Kenickie grinned, but then it disappeared as something dawned on him and he pushed Danny away. Danny lost his grin also. Had he changed his mind?

'What if someone sees us?' asked Kenickie, 'One of the other boys?'

Danny was about to say that he didn't care, but the truth was that he did. Appearances were everything to him. Still, this was very hard to remember with such an attractive boy, swollen-lipped from kissing, standing before him with adoring eyes. He wanted nothing more that to reach out and touch him but the question had brought him back to reality.

'Later then?' asked Danny hopefully.

'Don't be an idiot. Why do you think I bought a car? Get in'

The grins returned to their faces. Danny couldn't get into Greased Lightning fast enough!

**A/N- Review and let me know what you thought.**

**F-G S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, not sure how it is because the story was intended as a two-shot... sorry it took so long!**

* * *

They drove away from the school sitting side by side in the front of the car. Danny was restless with anticipation and his face was warmer than it had been before they kissed. The space between them was maddening, despite Kenickie's hand clutching his under the dashboard whenever he wasn't using it to change gears. To Danny, the school behind him was the past; a place of false images and a thousand rules and expectations, a place where the boy beside him was a friend that he should never love the way he did. The black road before them, lit only by the headlights of the car as they drove towards it, was the future. For the first time, the darkness didn't seem bleak- it seemed mysterious and exciting.

Danny panicked as they passed the drive-in. _Don't turn in here, don't turn in here. _It was too public, too familiar, too close to what he had had with Sandy. He REALLY didn't want to be thinking about her right now. His concerns were quelled as the car drove on, finally veering off the road and into a wide expanse of grass- something akin to a field. The engine stuttered to a halt and Kenickie grinned across at him with wide teeth that looked almost bleached against the shadowy face. Danny was a little disappointed, albeit irrationally, when he felt the cold air on his hand as Kenickie let it go. The cold didn't bother him for long, however, as Kenickie climbed rather ungracefully across to the passenger seat, straddling his lap.

'I'm going to kiss you now.' he stated matter-of-factly.

Danny almost laughed until those lips once again covered his. He looked up through his lashes at Kenickie's face, already flushed, and responded to the kiss with full force. The kiss was stronger than before, without the hindrance of standing or the fear of prying eyes. It was one kiss to make up for a thousand missed ones and Danny could feel every emotion as Kenickie told him everything he felt without a single word. Kenickie's tongue explored Danny's mouth thoroughly. Some small voice inside him told him to reverse the situation, to fight back and assert dominance, but the voice was silenced by shivers as Kenickie ran his tongue along the roof of Danny's mouth and across the back of his teeth. Before they broke apart, Danny took Kenickie's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on it gently as he separated himself entirely from the other boy's mouth. Then they were breathing heavily, foreheads rested against each other, so close that they were inhaling the same air.

Danny leant back up again after a moment and reconnected their lips. Cigarettes and soda had never tasted so good, it was utterly addictive. They were kissing again now, giving no thought to the outside world as Danny tangled his fingers in Kenickie's hair and the other boy shifted in his lap. Danny felt hand on the back of his neck, moving along to clutch at his shoulders. They stayed like that a moment longer, focused only on the movement of lips, all limbs forgotten.

After a while, Danny decided to once again move his hands, exploring the beautiful boy hovering over him. He placed them on Kenickie's waist, briefly digging his fingertips into the skin. Then he untucked the shirt, ever so slowly inching the pale material upward, exposing the skin little by little. When the shirt was no longer concealed by the boys offending belt, Danny slipped his hands up under it, splaying his fingers and running them over the skin, learning the curve of ever muscle, feeling the radiating heat.

Kenickie responded just as eagerly, unlinking his fingers from behind Danny's neck and running them down his back. When he reached his waist, he yanked Danny's shirt up over his head and dropped it at their feet, then returned his hands to Danny's neck and repeated the process, running his fingers down his bare skin. The southward progress was slow, almost glacial, but eventually he was forcing his way between Danny and the seat of the car, sliding his hands into the other boy's back pockets. Danny's blood rushed downwards. This whole time their lips never separated and now Danny hummed contentedly against Kenickie's mouth.

Time seemed to stop as the boys touched and kissed and breathed heavily together. Danny knew Kenickie like he knew himself, they had been inseparable forever, but never like this. He had the emotional already. He knew that he could confide anything to Kenickie and often had. He had dealt with the other boys secrets, problems and queries for years and would trust him with anything. He knew the sound of his laugh, could conjure it at a moment's notice. He could order him food if they were eating together and he was late, because he knew exactly what he wanted. Even if he hadn't known that it was romantic, he had always known that Kenickie loved him. It had never _really_ been one-sided. He had all the emotional elements of a relationship already and now he wanted the physical. This- the lips that he had made swollen, the tongue that had hardly left his mouth, the hands pressed against him from behind, the hot skin beneath his fingers- this is what he had missed out on and he intended to revel in it for as long as possible, because this wasn't something they could do around anybody else.

Kenickie suddenly detached his mouth from Danny's, but he didn't get a chance to complain because lips were moving along his jawline and down his neck, sucking on the skin and probably leaving a mark but Danny didn't care. He leant his head to the side, exposing more of his neck, watching Kenickie out of the corner of his eye. His knees had grown weak and he was glad that he was seated. He wanted to pinch himself to check that he wasn't dreaming. Focusing on that served as a temporary distraction from the growing discomfort in his groin. Kenickie mumbled something against his neck. He couldn't decipher the words but it didn't matter.

'You're perfect!' He told him adamantly.

Kenickie detached himself from Danny's neck and opened his mouth to speak. Danny was expecting a heartfelt response, but instead was met with the words,

'My hands are numb.'

Danny took a moment to process, shaking his head to detach his mind from its cloud of lust.

'Then take them out of my pockets...' Danny was reluctant to say it.

'Only if you can offer me something better!'

With these words, Kenickie winked. He moved his leg across from where he had been straddling Danny and brushed his knee against the lump that was now straining against his pants to ensure that the boy fully comprehended his meaning. Danny nodded without a moment's hesitation and lifted himself off the seat a little so that Kenickie could easily retrieve his hands.

Fingers brushed the exposed skin of Danny's waist as Kenickie brought his hands to the front, leaving a trail of fire. He placed his palms on Danny's thighs and they began to migrate upwards. Nearly there, nearly there... the hands froze. Music filled the silence and the boys were almost blinded by glaring headlights.

* * *

**Thanks to those who liked my writing and asked me to continue... I haven't much of a plan from here, except boring, mundane conversation stuff. I'm not good with plots, this chapter was mostly just 'they barely kissed before, let's devote a whole chapter to it because I pretty much only wrote this story to make Danny and Kenickie kiss!' so ideas as to where to go from here would be much appreciated. Reviews are chocolates, advice is love :D****  
-F-G S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, sorry it took me so long to update... **

* * *

Kenickie barely had time to move back into his own seat before another car drove into the clearing, headlights shining directly toward them and music blaring loudly from the speakers. One of is hands remained steadily on Danny's thigh, but aside from that there was no more contact between them and every inch of Danny's uncovered skin tingled.

'Hey, that's Grease Lightning!' called out a familiar voice- Sonny.

Both boys looked up at this to see the entire gang crowded into Frenchy's parent's car. They were now leaning over eagerly to see who was in Kenickie's car.

'Kenickie? Danny? We've been looking everywhere for you!'

The voice was Sandy's and it made Danny's heart sink.

'Except now...' Doodie interjected, 'we gave up the search a while ago and decided to come and have our little graduation after-party without you.'

Kenickie's hand squeezed Danny's thigh out of the others' view and he winked across at him in the darkness. It was an assurance that they weren't done- this was just an inconvenient interlude. There was a pause as Danny looked around him for the first time properly since they had arrived and recognised the field as one that they had sometimes come to as a group. He internally cursed Kenickie for his stupidity at bringing them somewhere that the others had been, where people could find them, but he had to admit he couldn't have done much better. Finding a secluded and secure location hadn't exactly been foremost on their minds. The others continued to stare.

'Danny...' Frenchy whispered tentatively, 'What happened to your shirt?'

Danny glanced down at his bare chest and the crumpled shirt at their feet.

'It... um... I...' he stuttered, coming up blank.

'The window was open and we drove through a puddle.' Kenickie cut in, 'It got dirty so he took it off.'

He held up Danny's shirt to emphasise his point. Sure enough, the material was muddy from the time that it had spent beneath their feet. The excuse sounded fairly legitimate and so Danny grinned up at them stupidly and nodded his head. Kenickie reluctantly retrieved his hand and, for the first time since they kissed in the school car-park, the boys were entirely separated for more than a second. With a shared, sad look, they exited the car and went to join their friends.

Rizzo held her arms out to Kenickie and he joined her on the bonnet of the car. She grinned at him in an unflattering way, entangling his leg with hers and reaching over to join their lips. Danny shot her a death glare but it was half-hearted. In truth he didn't hate her so much as envy her. He would never be able to act that way with Kenickie in front of people like she could. He moved to sit beside Sandy, putting his arm a little awkwardly around her shoulder.

'Aren't you going to kiss me?' She murmured, in a tone that Danny guessed was supposed sound seductive. It didn't work.

'I have a cold.' he muttered vaguely, smiling apologetically.

She snuggled annoyingly into his shoulder instead and he ignored her. He couldn't take his eyes off Kenickie. As he watched him, he couldn't help but notice that Kenickie's eyes were trained on Danny also. They stayed like that for a while, Danny with his arm wrapped around Sandy's shoulder and Kenickie kissing Rizzo as though nobody else were there, but Danny knew better. Their eyes were glued to each other.

Danny tired to keep his jealousy at bay but failed to do so. It was not until he saw Kenickie wink at him that the feeling began to subside. The message was clear, _I wish this were you_, and it brought the memories of moments before crashing back. He could clearly recall the feel of Kenickie's lips, the way he had tasted, the noise he had made in the back of his throat, the feel of his skin beneath his hands and the feel of his hands against him. The promise in the wink sent a shiver down his spine.

Idle chatter was exchanged and wine and cigarettes were passed around. Danny was pleased to note that despite her apparent 'transformation', Sandy refused both. He would hate to have been responsible for such a dramatic change in her.

'We were taking on our way over about what we plan on doing now we've graduated.' Jan said, when Rizzo and Kenickie had finally parted. 'What are you two thinking of doing?'

'Oh,' began Kenickie with a surreptitious smirk at Danny, 'I have lots of plans!'

The others waited for him to elaborate and he seemed struck dumb. Perhaps he hadn't meant to say it out loud. In any case, he seemed to be struggling for anything to say. He cleared his throat.

'Well... I like working with cars. I loved making Grease Lightning. I thought maybe I could get a job in a garage. What about you Danny.'

'I think I might try to be a singer. I've been thinking about it ever since Sandy suggested it at the dance.'

Sandy smiled up at him warmly and he returned the expression. Despite everything, he still thought of Sandy as a close friend and was genuinely fond of her. She had seen something in him that few others had and had had a faith in him that had helped him to see the potential in himself. He felt sorry for her now, a stab of guilt for what he had done. She didn't deserve any of it, but what could he do? He didn't love her and he never would. How could he tell her that he didn't want to be with her after all the hoops they'd both jumped through to get to where they were now? What could he possibly say? That he'd met someone else, another girl perhaps, or maybe that he wasn't ready for a relationship right now. That he needed a break to focus on... to focus on what? He didn't know, so he held her closer and remained silent, watching Kenickie over the chatter.

* * *

'Danny,' his name sounded strange in Sandy's Australian accent, 'can I talk to you for a minute?'

They stood and departed from the group, walking over to lean on the bonnet of Grease Lighting. He looked at her expectantly, one eyebrow raised, and waited. She cleared her throat, maintaining a deliberate distance from him, and looked at him with a mixture of kindness and pity.

'You don't have to be with me if you don't want to.' she said plainly, 'I understand.'

He frowned at her. 'I told you, I have a cold and...'

'No. You don't.' Her tone left no room for interruption or argument. 'You don't like me like you said you did, you like Kenickie. Don't look at me with your mouth open like that and don't ask me how I know. You haven't taken your eyes off him all evening and I saw him wink at you... twice. You guys were out here all alone looking dreadfully guilty and do you honestly expect me to believe that you drove through a puddle and your shirt got dirty, but not wet?'

Danny blushed a deep red, glancing over his shoulder at Kenickie, who was regarding them both curiously, then back at Sandy who looked like a schoolteacher, tapping her foot and tired of excuses.

'It's better than the excuse I was about to give.'

'And what was that?'

'That I outgrew it.' Both teens stifled a laugh, 'So I guess there's nothing I could say to make you believe that you're mistaken?'

'If there were, that hickey on your neck would prevent it. Rizzo thought it was from me, I let her think that.'

Danny raised his hand to the reddened skin on his neck, the feel of Kenickie's mouth against it at the forefront of his memory. His blush deepened further.

'So how long has this been going on?'

'Just tonight. I mean, I liked him before then but... just tonight.' Danny hung his head.

'You mean to say that we've disturbed you on your first night together?' She looked incredulous.

Danny nodded and she smiled before turning back towards the group.

'Hey Kenickie!' She called, 'Danny's not feeling well. You should probably take him home, since you have a car.'

Danny mouthed a thanks to Sandy as the other boy approached him and they prepared to drive away from the others once more. She really was kind, he thought, and completely selfless. She understood, and put his needs before her own, hiding any sadness she may feel and truly accepting him. He had no doubt that she'd be over him soon enough.

* * *

_Sandy smiled to herself as she watched the boys drive away. They probably thought her the nicest person in the world right now, always looking out for the needs of others. Little did they now just how much good they were doing her. The images brought to her head by the grins on their faces, Danny's flushed, shirtless chest, the hickey on his neck, the winks Kenickie had sent him when he thought nobody was looking, we utterly delicious. She could just see them now, kissing each other in the car as though the rest of the world had vanished, lips on skin and hands exploring each other's chests. She could almost hear their muttered endearments and panting breaths. Sandy grinned as she settled further back into her seat and grinned. Little did the other boys know just how self-serving her actions were._

* * *

**OK, that's all. Please PM me or review with thoughts and ideas. Next chapter may be slash, possibly... Also, sorry for the weird end, couldn't resist making Sandy a little like the rest of us :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Again, the dizzying proximity in the cramped car. Again, the need to kiss, to touch. Again, the long road, hands that had to stay on the wheel, the need to hold back. Kenickie drove and neither of them said a word.

Images were already forming in Danny's head. What it had been like before the others arrived. The hunger in the other boy's eyes and the hand creeping dangerously up his thigh. His mind continued the images beyond that and within moments his fantasies had become far more detailed and erotic. He had retreated almost entirely into his own head by the time Kenickie broke the silence.

'So, did you want me to...?'

Danny heard the words in conjunction with the pictures in his head and breathed out 'God, yes!' without really questioning their meaning. Kenickie's face fell. He stared out the windshield a little longer before rearranging his expression into one of sympathy. They were stopped at a set of lights and he took the opportunity to turn to Danny as he spoke.

'I'm sorry. I will, I'll take you home. I just kind of thought that... Well I thought that maybe...' his face was going red. 'I thought perhaps you only _told_ Sandy you were sick so that we could get out of there and... y'know... pick up where we left off.'

'Oh, no. That's not what I meant!' Danny said quickly, 'I didn't want you to take me home. Just the opposite, I want to get as far away from here as possible so that I can finally have a moment with you that is uninterrupted.'

'Then why'd you say yes?'

'I...' now it was Danny's turn to blush, 'I was distracted. I had other things on my mind.'

By this point they were driving again, so when Danny felt Kenickie's breath against his ear, a small part of him wondered if perhaps it was dangerous that the boy had turned his attention away from controlling the car. But that was only a small part. He was mostly focused on the feel of warm breath on his skin.

'What kind of things?'

His voice was low and tempting and the tickle of air on his ear made Danny giggle. So when he said 'Watch the road, driver.' the tone was playful. There was no traffic out and the road was straight for quite a way ahead, so Danny didn't mind so much that he wasn't watching. His main concern was how well his self-control would hold out with the other boy so close.

'Tell me!' He pushed, but Danny was stubborn. 'Wait a while, be patient and I'll show you soon enough.'

Kenickie raised an incredulous eyebrow at this. The sight of him looking so dubious was ridiculously hot. It almost made Danny ask him to stop the car and just act out every possible scenario that had been running through his head right there in the middle of the road. The silence picked up again, but this time it was comfortable, friendly, and held within it an air of anticipation. The boys kept glancing towards each other and grinning or stifling excited laughter. Once again, Kenickie was the first to speak.

'Okay. How 'bout this- I'll tell you what _I've_ got in mind and you just let me know if its anything similar.'

He didn't wait for an answer.

'When I stop this car I'm going to kiss you some more.' Danny looked a little disappointed, so Kenickie added 'at first.' He looked a slightly more satisfied with that, so Kenickie continued. 'I'm going to kiss you until you can't remember any other taste but me and you become absolutely certain that there's nothing you would rather do in the whole world than sit right there in that seat kissing me. Then and only then will I stop and make you get out of the car so we can move into the back. Then I'll lie you down across the back seat and I'll get back into the car and lie down on top of you so that you can't feel the air touching your skin anywhere, only me on every inch of you. Then I'd like to kiss you again, and run my hands over every part of you until you're not breathing quite so steadily anymore. I'm going to make you want to say my name again and again so that if anybody was stupid enough and walk past they would know that you're all mine. Then after that I'll...'

Kenickie stopped and Danny waited for him to continue. The other boy grinned at the expectant look on his face. He knew all too well how much this was turning him on.

'Well I guess you'll find out what I'll do after that.' He was driving into the car park of a café. It was hidden by walls on two sides and blocked off by the back of the building on a third. The way that they had come opened out onto a narrow, deserted, one-way road. 'No-one comes here after 5.'

And that was it. No more words. Kenickie was back on Danny's lap again and it was as though he'd never left. Once again their lips were moving together, then their tongues, running over skin and lips and teeth. Kenickie's breath tasted better than anything else he had ever tasted and he never wanted to kiss another living soul. He let out a fragmented moan as Kenickie's tongue traced the shape of his lips for the third time and Kenickie responded by humming contentedly against his mouth.

It wasn't _just _kissing though, despite what Kenickie had said. He was so far up on Danny's lap, straddling his thighs, that their groins were almost touching and Danny was so aware of this that his head was spinning and he just wanted to wriggle down ever so slightly in his seat and close the gap. Before long, Kenickie had moved away from his mouth and was peppering kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. Danny moaned again as Kenickie began to nip along his collar-bone and the teen stopped abruptly.

'That's enough of that.'

His voice was raspy as he detached himself from Danny and extracted himself from the car, beckoning for him to follow. He opened the back door like the gentleman he wasn't and gestured for Danny to lie across it, which he did. Kenickie looked down at Danny's bare chest, then lower- between his legs, then back up to his face. His pupils were blown and his eyes were so full of lust that it made Danny shiver. He had to pinch himself as a reminder that _this time_ it really was real. This was actually going to happen...

* * *

**Well, it's been a while. I've kept my end of the deal, so you can thank the people that read and reviewed my other story for this chapter- you guys are amazing. I know, I know, I'm a constant disappointment. First I say I'll be updating soon and then disappear for 4 months then I promise you smut and don't follow through. Next chapter, really, I swear. I just figured it would be OK to cut it off here so that I don't leave you with nothing at all. This is just a filler chapter, I know, but hopefully better than nothing :)**


End file.
